


i’m the king of the castle, you’re the dirty rascal

by scenedenial



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Minor D/s dynamics, PWP, bottom Noel, dumb ass messy ass boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenedenial/pseuds/scenedenial
Summary: Noel could cry. He really fucking could. His dick is red and aching and Cody isn’t fuckingtouchingit and when Cody caged Noel in against the passenger-side door and sucked a hickey into his collarbone Noel didn’t think he’d have to wait thislongfor it.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	i’m the king of the castle, you’re the dirty rascal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I know I haven’t posted anything in like forever so I’m back with a dumb 1k porn thing in hopes that it’ll get my writing brain going again. Hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> As always, this is a work of FICTION!! Don’t show it to Cody, Noel, or anyone affiliated with them <3

“Don’t stop.” Noel knows he sounds like a bitch, doesn’t care. Cody presses a hand into the place where Noel’s stomach shows under his rucked-up hoodie, presses _hard_ , and the added pressure pushes a sigh past Noel’s lips. Cody chuckles into the back of Noel’s neck, his breath hot and sweet and agonizing. 

“You’re so skinny here, man.” Cody’s palm feels huge and burning in the place below Noel’s ribs. “Think I could feel myself in you if I pressed hard enough?” Cody’s voice is a saccharine smirk.

“Shut the fuck up.” Noel means to put more vitriol behind his words but they come out as a half-breath-half-sob; Cody relaxes the pressure on his stomach.

“You don’t mean that, baby.” Noel feels Cody roll his hips beneath him, feels the wet heat that tears its way through his core in response. “Do you?” 

“C’mon...” Noel mumbles, but he’s breaking, he knows it. 

“ _Do_ you?” Noel is barely cognizant of Cody’s hands on his hips, tugging him down, until the slick drag of Cody’s cock over his prostate has his thighs trembling like a _pussy_. The backs of Noel’s knees are wet with sweat. 

“ _No._ ” Noel’s voice cracks on it. “Please.” 

“Aw,” Cody murmurs, and Noel suddenly wishes he could see his face, “was that a please?”

“Fuck, man, you know what that was.” Noel is hard and there’s sweat at his temples and the backseat of Cody’s car seems at once to be expanding and shrinking around them. Noel’s fingers scrabble at the leather of the seats, lungs at once expanding and shrinking within him; Cody finds his left hand with his and holds it, the pad of his thumb running across Noel’s knuckle.

“You okay?” Cody asks, and it’s mostly a whisper. “You can tell me to stop.”

“Don’t _stop_.” Noel repeats. Cody squeezes his hands. “Please, man.” 

“Shh.” Cody murmurs against the side of Noel’s neck. “Please what?” 

“You _know_ what.” Noel’s mouth is dry.

“But can you say it? For me?” 

Noel could cry. He really fucking could. His dick is red and aching and Cody isn’t fucking _touching_ it and when Cody caged Noel in against the passenger-side door and sucked a hickey into his collarbone Noel didn’t think he’d have to wait this _long_ for it.

“I want you to fuck me.” Noel doesn’t ask for what he wants. He takes it. But here, somehow, sitting in Cody’s lap with his joggers around his ankles and his face hot and vulnerable, he concedes. “I want you to use me.” 

“ _Use_ you, huh? Such a good boy.” Cody’s voice is this amalgamation of mocking wonder that makes Noel want to spit in his face and be sweet for him forever.

“Dude...” Noel mutters, but he’s flushing hard with Cody’s praise and it’s not like he’s going to _protest_. 

“Okay, babe, c’mere.” Cody’s hands are on Noel’s hips and he’s saying _wanna see your face_ and Noel’s thighs are shaking and slick with lube as he slides slow off Cody’s dick and shuffles around to face him with a deep, aching heat in his core throwing off his center of balance. 

“Pretty.” Cody says, and when Noel realizes that he’s gazing at his dick with a tooth hooked in his lower lip like a cat ready to pounce it sends an agonizing flush up his neck. 

“C’mon, man, get on with it.” Noel’s face is hot and his voice is too soft and too close to pleading to hit how he wants it to. Cody smirks. 

It happens fast; Cody’s hands warm on Noel’s hips and Noel’s thighs spreading, giving, and the car windows fogging and Noel’s teeth in the skin of Cody’s shoulder as he bears down on his cock and Cody’s name pushed through his lips as a whimper. 

“You cool?” Cody murmurs and Noel nods because he can’t do much else. When he can lift his head off Cody’s shoulder the heat in Cody’s face and the glaze of his eyes nearly makes Noel lose it but _fuck_ if he’s coming untouched after thirty seconds with Cody’s dick in his ass. 

“Is it okay if I,” Cody grunts, shifts; Noel can hear his thighs unstick from the leather, “come inside you, baby?”

“You there already?” Noel hates how breathy his voice is, hates how much heat is pooling in the bottom of his stomach from being talked to like that. 

“No, shut up,” Cody looks fucking good with his hair loose and falling in his eyes, with his lips red and wet, “I’m just checking, douchebag.” Noel smirks as his demeanor cracks.

“Yeah, it’s okay.” 

The radio is playing very softly, practically imperceptibly. Cody’s breath is hot and insistent against Noel’s adam’s apple where his open mouth is pressed. Noel’s knees leave sweat marks where they skid over the seats. Cody’s hands tense on Noel’s thighs and he sighs _oh my fucking god_ and Noel feels it deep inside himself when he comes, hot and sweet and overwhelming. 

“Here, c’mere.” Cody pants, and he looks _gone_ and Noel would be lying if he said he wasn’t into it. The aching drag of Cody’s cock leaving his body makes Noel gasp, wince, and Cody’s thumb rubs at the bottom of his ribcage as the head slides out. 

“Up, up.” Cody is saying and then his lips are around the center of Noel’s cock and there’s cum dripping onto his inner thighs and Cody’s fingers and slipping between them and when Cody presses two (Noel thinks it’s two) fingers back into the slick, messy heat of Noel’s ass he comes on the spot. 

“Oh my god.” Noel stutters. Seeing Cody’s throat bob when he swallows gets him fucking _lightheaded_. He’s making a fucking mess of the upholstery, his legs shaking, leaking like a bitch around Cody’s thick fingers. “ _God_.” 

“Better now?” Cody murmurs. The fingers of his left hand are tight around Noel’s waist and Noel never wants him to let go, wants the white indents in his skin from now until the end of time. Noel nods.

“We fucked up your car.” He says, voice raw and low and fucked out. Cody looks fonder than Noel has ever seen him, a smile playing in his eyes.

“Shoulda seen the other guy.” Cody pinches at Noel’s side, grinning that dumb, self-satisfied smile of his.


End file.
